I'm Not As Bad As You Think
by G30.xo
Summary: Evertyhing's always from Hank's point of view. Maybe, for once, it's McKelty's turn.


**A/N: Hi! I am actually a massive fan of the Hank Zipzer TV series on CBBC. I have seen every single episode, although my favourite character is not who you'd expect. My favourite character is McKelty. I don't know why, maybe it's the fact that he's so two-sided that it's cool to see, maybe it's because it's funny when he can't think of a comeback. I thought that I should write a one-shot from McKelty's point of view, showing what life is like for him. It's different to what I normally write, as I write loads of M.I. High fanfics. Enjoy! From G.3.0.R.G.A, McKelty's biggest fan** xx

It's not my fault! Everyone always points the finger at me, saying "You're the bad guy". Miss Adolf is the only one that likes me – and she's a teacher. I just wish I had a few friends. Quite honestly, I'd be happy with just one.

I walk into the classroom, and am met with the usual groans of disgust. It really doesn't bother me. I'm used to it. I pass Hank's desk. He ignores me, like usual, but the girl next to him doesn't. I don't recognise her, so she has to be new. Well done, Nick, you've just let someone over to the dark side. Get ready for an extra glare, an extra sneer. Kicking myself, I sit down.

"Hank, who's that?" I hear her ask, glancing at me.

"Him? That's McKelty," Hank replies.

"Are you sure? You said he was horrible!"

"He is - on the inside. Look past the perfect exterior. Don't get dragged over to the dark side, Georgie, I'm begging you."

"Sorry, Hank."

"I'm serious! I know what you're like!"

"Wasn't my fault."

At that moment, Miss Adolf comes in, and 'Georgie', as I'd heard Hank call her, goes up to the front of the classroom. She whispers something to Miss Adolf, who nods.

"Class," Miss Adolf says, "this is Georgia Lucey. Who would like to show her around?" I put my hand up, and so does Hank. It's a two-man showdown. If Miss Adolf chooses, needless to say that she'll go for me, but if Miss Adolf lets Georgia choose, she'll go for Hank.

"Georgia?" Miss Adolf says, and I know that I've lost the battle.

"Erm... you," she says, pointing at me.

"Okay," says Miss Adolf, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's Nicholas McKelty. There's a free seat next to him. You can sit there." Georgia sits down next to me, ignoring Hank completely.

"Hi," I say, bewildered as to why she chose me over Hank.

"Hi. Oh great, Hank's going to hate me now, isn't he?" Georgia says, throwing her head into her hands in despair.

"How do you know Hank?" I ask.

"Primary school friends. We were inseperable, ready to overcome any challenge that Westbrook may throw at us."

"What happened?"

"My dad got transferred to Ireland by his company, so I did my year 7 studies over there. Dad says his work are moving him again, so I will do year 9 wherever that takes us."

When we are in the middle of our work, I notice Hank's mean looks at Georgia, and have a brainwave. Hank will hate her for choosing me, so I can make her my new friend! She likes me, unlike the rest of our class, and she's definitely not shy. I'll ask her after her tour, and when she's spoken to Mr Love. I hope she's in blue house.

The bell goes for break and we all start packing away our things.

"Georgia, are you doing anything this break?" I ask, with my idea, and my job, in mind.

"I can't - I don't know where anything is!" she replies with a little laugh.

"Do you want your tour now?"

"I guess - it might help!"

We reach the last stop on Georgia's tour - Mr Love's office. I have a feeling that it's nearly time for lessons, so I have to ask her now.

"Georgia? Could we-"

"Don't bother, McKelty," a voice says from behind me. "Just because she's new, doesn't mean you can brainwash her." I turn around, and am faced with a glaring Hank and Frankie.

"Really, Hank? I thought you were better than this. Just because he's your enemy, doesn't mean I can't be friends with him. He's a good friend if you get to know him." Georga retorts before I can get a word in edgeways.

"Leave it, Hank. He's already got to her," says Frankie. At that moment, Mr Love comes out of his office.

"What's going on here?" he asks, eyeing an embarrased Hank and Frankie.

"Oh, sorry, sir," Georgia says. "Nicholas was just showing me round, and Henry and Francis were just welcoming me to the school."

"Oh, okay then. You three, back to class." Mr Love replies. I watch Georgia go in, giving her a thumbs up.

We're in music, when Mr Love comes in, Georgia behind him. Mr Rock doesn't notice, so Mr Love gives a really exaggerated cough. Mr Rock drops his drumsticks, and spins around.

"Hey, Mr Love, didn't see you there!" Mr Rock exclaims. "Well, who do we have here?"

"This is Georgia Lucey. She's moved here from Ireland," Mr Love announces, scanning the room until he finds me. "Nicholas, carry on looking after Georgia so well, and Georgia, thank you for choosing Westbrook over Eastbrook."

When Mr Love leaves, Mr Rock tells us that he is pairing us up for an assessment. Georgia looks at me, and makes an 'I'll go with you' gesture. That's when Mr Rock announces that he'll be choosing the pairs. As he counts the class, I realise that there are 27 of us, which means either one three, or someone will be on their own. Please, not me.

"Small problem," says Mr Rock, "there's an odd number. We'll have to have one three." Mr Rock goes around, pairing people up with whoever they're stood next to. I'm standing at the end of the line, with Georgia next to me. Mr Rock pairs Ashley and Frankie together, leaving Hank on Georgia's other side. We're the three. Great.

"Who wants to do what?" Georgia asks us.

"I'll play the drums," says Hank.

"I'll play bass. If you want me to, that is." I say.

"I'll write lyrics," says Georgia.

"Guys! You have to have a group name too!" Mr Rock announces.

"Graceful Defeat?" I suggest.  
"Hank and the Other Two?" Hank suggests, and we all laugh.  
"How about Fractured Harmony?" Georgia says. Hank and I nod – that settles it.

We brainstorm ideas for the rest of the lesson, and I keep realising that Hank isn't as bad as I used to think he was. In fact, I'm wondering why I even hated him in the first place. I stand outside the science lab, thinking about this, when I'm nudged. It's Georgie, and for the first time, I realise that she's wearing a blue house badge. She indicates that we have to go in.

Miss Adolf is talking, going through something about covalent bonding, when a note lands on my desk. I open it, and find song lyrics inside.

' _Some Way' by Fractured Harmony  
_ _I don't know what to do,  
Don't know what to say,  
Surely we can solve this some way.  
Maybe we're all scared,  
Scared of just the truth,  
Surely we can solve this some way.  
Are our thoughts and views,  
Really just our own?  
Surely we can solve this some way.  
Why do we hate people?  
Is there a reason?  
Surely we can solve this some way.  
What if we had to leave,  
The friends that we'd just made?  
Surely we can solve this some way.  
What if you said you'd stay,  
But then you have to go?  
Surely we can solve this some way.  
What if you loved someone,  
But were just too scared to say?  
Surely we can solve this some way.  
I had all these feelings,  
Was a hard choice to make,  
I solved all of this,  
My way._

I fold up the lyrics, and put them safely in my pocket for next music lesson.

It's a few weeks since Georgie's first day. It's also music assessment day. Georgie is off talking to Mr Rock, so I take the opportunity to talk to Hank.  
"Hank? Can I say something?" I ask.  
"Just as long as I can first," he replies. "You know, doing this music project with you has made me think twice about how I am towards you."  
"I'm not as bad as you think," I say.  
"No, you're really not! But our dads still hate each other."  
"Let's just pretend to hate each other around them."  
"Okay." Just then, Georgie walks over.  
"Nick, Hank, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she says, a grave expression on her face.  
"What?" Hank and I say in unison.  
"Well, you know that I'm only here due to my dad's company transferring him? Well, their moving him earlier than planned. This is my last day. I don't want to make a fuss, but read the song lyrics again." Tears start rolling down Georgie's face.  
"Nick? Are you… crying?" Hank says. I realise that I am. I can't help my emotions. I throw my arms around Georgie.  
"Nick… in the song… the thing about loving someone, but being too scared to say… that's me towards you," she says. At that moment, Mr Rock announces the first group to perform are...  
"… Fractured Harmony."  
The further we go into the song, the more emotional we get. By the end of the song, we're a crying wreck.

"Nice song, lovely emotion, A*," Mr Rock says.

At the end of the day, Hank, Georgie and I are stood at the gate, crying, exchanging phone numbers and hugging.  
"So, this is it, Georgie," Hank says.  
"I'll keep in touch with both of you," Georgie replies.

Just then, a car pulls up, and Georgia gets in, sobbing. As the car drives away, I realise that my first true friend has just left. All I have are the lyrics she wrote.

 _I had all these feelings,  
Was a hard choice to make,  
I solved all of this,  
My way._

Now she's gone.


End file.
